


Consumed by the Flame

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: For the Honor of the Queen's First Cousin [3]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, Fireworks, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Artificial sunsets are a thankfully rare phenomenon on Manticore.
Relationships: Honor Harrington/Michelle Henke
Series: For the Honor of the Queen's First Cousin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602001
Kudos: 11
Collections: Femslash February





	Consumed by the Flame

Through no fault of her own - by her own reckoning, although others in her life love to say otherwise - Honor has become uncomfortably familiar with excessive splendor over the years of her life. She has attracted far too many friends, passing acquaintances and even some enemies in her decades of service that seem determined to weight her down with as much pomp and gilt as possible to be otherwise.

Which is why she isn't utterly surprised when things deviate from the plan.

The colourful display at their (second) wedding doesn’t quite outmatch those let off at Honor’s funeral, but someone must’ve slipped _something_ into the mix, because the fireworks display doesn’t illuminate the darkening sky so much as turn it into a second sunset for a few long bright moments.

There are only a handful in the Service who could have the authorisation to get at the preparations, and less who could do so without raising alarms directly to her ear. Regardless, Honor knows that, few as they are, they’d give her the same run around as their counterparts in the GSN did with the Medusa class and the SD(P) _Harrington_ , should she attempt to get at the root of the matter.

Besides, it’s not as if she’s liable to die from embarrassment, even if the statue does test her sorely.  
As amusing as Mike would no doubt find it, she has other plans for her wife, and a more than generous space of time carved from their many responsibilities for their honeymoon. She’d like to do something with that time before the seemingly inevitable crisis occurs.


End file.
